


my lovely kitten

by sadpierrottheclown



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpierrottheclown/pseuds/sadpierrottheclown
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 3





	1. new friend

***

Коты довольно удивительные и своеобразные существа. Кошки - это домашние питомцы, которые дарят нам ласку, а мы, в свою очередь, отдаём им свою любовь и заботимся о них. Но на самом деле, далеко не все маленькие хищники такие дружелюбные. 

Про одного уличного кота можно было сказать, что он самый непослушный питомец в городе Нью-Джерси. Ему нравились люди, он ластился к ним, его подкармливали и гладили, но всё кардинально менялось, когда его забирали домой: в одной семье дети гоняли его по квартире и чуть не оставили без хвоста, другая пара забывала его кормить, и кот бывало голодал пару дней, а кто-то вообще выбросил Фрэнка из окна (люди - безответственные ублюдки). Повезло, что это был всего лишь второй этаж, и у Фрэнка сработали кошачьи инстинкты. К тому же, Фрэнк не совсем кот: он человек, который может превращаться в кота. В чём же тогда проблема, спросите вы. Почему бы не жить как обычный человек? Ответ прост. Когда кот в истинном человеческом обличии, можно увидеть две, довольно выделяющихся, детали: уши и хвост. При смене облика эти две детали остаются, чем очень привлекают внимание людей. 

***

Джерси погрузился в ночной омут. Фрэнк сидел на крыше дома и смотрел на город, который постепенно превращался в сонное царство. Но он никогда не становился им до конца. В темноте всё ещё можно было увидеть несколько людей, бездумно болтающихся по улицам. Айеро любил наблюдать за людьми, мелькающими в окнах дома напротив. Иногда в его голове промелькала мысль; ему хотелось бы жить с в окружении того, с кем Фрэнк бы мог находиться в своём обычном образе, не стесняясь своей уникальности. Хотелось жить в своей обычной оболочке и говорить как обычные люди, а не вторить «мяу» изо дня в день.

***

Очередной неудачный день на работе. Ненавистный начальник снова задерживал зарплату. Джерард, хмуро насупив брови к переносице, поднимался по полуразвалившимся ступенькам на крышу. Такими темпами, размышлял Джерард, ему нечем будет платить за квартиру, и его выгонят. Уэй прошёл мимо своей съёмной квартиры, направляясь выше. Дверь никогда не закрывали, и сейчас она легко поддалась, пуская парня на крышу пятиэтажного старого дома. Таких домов в городе осталось крайне мало, но Джерарду, чёрт возьми, «повезло» жить именно здесь. Холодный ветер обдувал его тело, от чего тот поёжился, закутываясь в чёрную кожаную куртку сильнее. Яркая луна горела на ночном небе. Казалось, будто она самостоятельно освещает весь город. 

Он вздохнул и похлопал по карманам в поисках пачки излюбленных сигарет. Уэй курил только по вечерам, отпуская вместе с табачным дымом все накопившиеся проблемы. Джерард поджёг кончик тонкой сигареты и затянулся, вдыхая едкий дым. Прошелся взглядом по крыше, заметил чью-то фигуру. Тут редко кто-то бывает; обычно Джи наблюдал за Джерси в одиночестве. Практически не раздумывая, Джерард направился к расплывчатому силуэту.

— Хэй, ты не местный? Я тебя здесь ещё не видел, — непринуждённо заводя беседу, Джерард задал интересующий его вопрос. 

В темноте было практически ничего не видно. Парень затянулся ещё раз, выпуская дым из плена своих лёгких. Он не смотрел на своего собеседника, потому что наблюдал за медленно тлеющей сигаретой, которая красиво тлела во мраке.

Сильно испугавшись появления незнакомого человека, Фрэнк хотел сбежать или вернуться в привычное обличие кота, но слишком поздно отреагировал. С непривычки он занервничал, так как никогда не разговаривал с людьми по-обычному. 

— М... П-привет... Я местный, просто редко бываю здесь, — поджав кошачьи уши и хвост, Фрэнк пытался сделать их менее заметными. Он чуть не выдал себя, по привычному ответив мяуканьем.

– Я Фрэнк, а ты?.. — протянув руку, продолжил он. 

Фрэнк пытался рассмотреть человека, который впервые с ним заговорил. В темноте не видно отличия парня от обычного человека, что было приятным бонусом. Ночь хотя бы не раскроет секреты Айеро сразу. Возможно, они больше не увидятся, может, это мимолётное знакомство среди сотен таких же. Скорее всего, как и остальные, незнакомец испугается и постарается как можно скорее смыться. Фрэнк уже давно привык к такому поведению общества.

— Я Джерард, ну или просто Джи, — Уэй повернулся, чтобы пожать незнакомцу руку. 

Только коснувшись его ладони, Джерард разглядел нового знакомого в полной красе. Среди его густых темных волос прятались черные кошачьи уши, а рядом с ним покоился его чёрный хвостик. Почувствовав пронзающий взгляд на себе, Фрэнк заёрзал, ожидая хоть какой-то реакции. Но Уэй только хмыкнул и бесцеремонно протянул руку, чтобы потрогать уши. Они оказались довольно мягкими. 

— Мило. Оказывается, городские легенды — совсем не легенды. 

Оторвав свою руку от парня, Джерард сделал ещё одну затяжку. Парня очень заинтересовало его новый знакомый, ведь Уэй, на самом деле, любил подобные мистические вещи.  
— Так, я понимаю... Ты на улице живёшь?.. котёнок, — хмыкнув на последнем слове, спросил Джи.


	2. welcome to the new house

***

Касание на ушах такое нежное, но печально мимолётное. Легенды? Оказывается, существуют ещё городские легенды про таких людей, как Фрэнк, но он о них даже не слышал. Может, кот не хотел об этом знать, а может просто до него не дошли эти рассказы. Возможно, но мы об этом узнать не сможем. Густые волосы прятали уши Айеро, но всё равно можно было заметить пушистые кисточки на кончиках ушей, которые иногда дёргались от еле уловимых звуков, которые мог заметить только кошачий слух.

Прозвище «котёнок» звучит мило, но если бы только Фрэнк мог ответить. Дело в том, что он довольно стеснительный, и ему было непривычно разговаривать с людьми. Айеро даже слова не смог выговорить и ответить Джерарду. Найдя в себе последние силы, дабы не заикаться, Фрэнк всё-таки смог сказать:

— Да... Живу на улице.. Иногда меня забирали домой, но очень часто я убегал. Н-на то были свои причины... — «котёнок» , не такой уж он и котёнок; ему было обидно такое слышать. Он довольно взрослый кот, в каком месте он котёнок?

— И я н-не котёнок..

— Ещё какой котёнок, — Джерард хмыкнул и потрепал парня по голове. 

Он поднялся на ноги и втянув остатки дыма, выкинул сигарету, которая стремительно полетела вниз, на землю. Табачный дым вырвался из глотки Уэя, медленно растворяясь во тьме. Фрэнк замер, наблюдая за этой обворожительной картиной. Лунный свет аккуратно, даже бережно обрамлял каждый изгиб Джерарда. Начиная от вздёрнутого носика, заканчивая слегка полными бёдрами. Уши Фрэнка были повёрнуты прямо к Джерарду, выражая некую заинтересованность. Но вспомнив о потухшей сигарете, уши прижались к голове в расстроенном жесте. Ведь если Уэй докурил, значит он вернётся домой, и кот снова останется один. Постояв ещё пару секунд, Джерард наконец повернулся к Фрэнку и сказал:

— Если хочешь, можешь пойти со мной, я всё равно живу один, —предотвращая все вопросы, предложил Уэй. Всё равно одному жить скучно, а тут такой милый сосед.

— Ну так что? Идёшь, котёнок?, — специально выделяя обращение, Джерард протянул руку коту. На самом деле, он был даже взволнован, так как немного боялся реакции Фрэнка.

— Д-да.. Иду! — чуть не упав лицом на крышу, Фрэнк подскочил с места и обнял Джерарда в знак благодарности и того, что он согласен жить с ним. Фрэнк был рад слышать это, он рад, что снова будет жить в тепле. Айеро надеялся, что Уэй хороший человек. Надеялся, что ему больше не придётся убегать или голодать, коту очень надоело жить в постоянном страхе и спешке.

— П-прости.. Эмоции и всё такое. Просто я давно ни с кем не жил. Мне скучно одному тоже, а на улице все коты одинаковые.

Фрэнк довольно энергичный и смешной, когда рассказывает о своей жизни. Уши двигаются от радости, а хвост ласково обвил ногу Джерарда, от чего кожа в том месте отдавалась неимоверным теплом и мягкостью. Джерард хотел погладить по хвосту Фрэнка, но тот его резко прижал к себе.

— Извини, не люблю когда к хвосту прикасаются...

— Ммм... Да, конечно, пойдём, — Уэй пошёл к выходу с крыши, жестом подзывая Фрэнка за собой. 

Парень придержал дверь, а кот прошмыгнул мимо, направляясь к ступенькам. Дверь захлопнулась, и Джерард неспешно спустился на этаж ниже. Достал из кармана куртки ключ и вставил в замочную скважину, пару раз проворачивая его. Фрэнк в предвкушении заглядывал за плечо Джи, пытаясь высмотреть что-то в темноте. Уэй, нырнув рукой в темноту, щёлкнул выключателем и немного отошёл в сторону, когда прихожую озарило холодным светом. 

— Ну, добро пожаловать в моё скромное жилище, — разуваясь, немного смущённо пробормотал Джерард. — Я могу постелить тебе на диване или, если хочешь, конечно, можешь лечь со мной, — весело ухмыльнулся парень, скрывая небольшое смущение.

Медленно входя в квартиру, Фрэнк прижал хвост и опустил уши, незнакомое место его немного пугало, а ещё он мог что-то испортить из-за своей неуклюжести. Айеро пообещал себе, что больше не будет использовать оболочку кота без надобности, ему надоело и он хочет быть человеком. Нормальным человеком.

— Обычно, когда люди видят меня — пугаются ушей и хвоста... А когда я кот, они готовы тут же забрать к себе домой. Я, конечно, шкодничал немного, но не выкидывать в окно же... — Фрэнк всегда становился поникшим от воспоминаний о бывших хозяевах. Люди вроде бы и любили его, но только когда у них было хорошее настроение и когда им это было не в тяжесть.

Айеро с самого детства понимал, что его жизнь будет не из простых, наблюдая за ему подобными людьми. Слушая каждый рассказ, Фрэнк лишь слышал одно, что все люди злые и любят котов лишь за послушание и милую мордочку. Но кот старался не верить словам своих сородичей. Он не хотел верить в эти байки.

— Постарайся не вспоминать их, это тебе точно не поможет. Я постараюсь помочь тебе вернуть веру в людей, обещаю. 

Джерард ободряюще приобнял его, мягко поглаживая плечо. Фрэнк еле сдерживался, чтобы не проявить кошачьи инстинкты и не прогнуться, в попытке прижаться настолько близко, насколько это физически возможно. Выпустив кота из объятий, Уэй прошёл дальше в квартиру и позвал Айеро, бегло показывая расположение комнат. 

— Ну так где будешь спать? Я могу уступить кровать, если что, — повторил свой вопрос Джерард.

— А... А можно я с т-тобой буду спать?.. Я о-один не люблю спать... — уточнил Фрэнк, чувствуя, как лицо становится пунцовым. 

Айеро чувствовал некий стыд за свою наглость, ведь Джи и так приютил его у себя, а тот ещё просится в кровать. Просто почему-то кот чувствует, что может попросить парня погреться в его кровати. 

Фрэнк бы никогда не подумал, что сможет свободно ходить в своём человеческом обличии при Джерарде, да и вообще при людях, не боясь своих особенностей. Ведь, наверное, это так странно, что у человека может вырасти хвост и уши. Да и вообще он может превращаться в кота! Чёрт возьми, это как?

— Наверное это н-нагло, просто я люблю т-тепло другого тела и это очень у-уютно... — парень прошёл обратно в гостиную и присел на светло-серый диван. Уши всё также двигались в разные стороны, прислушиваясь к тишине уютной квартиры. Внутри кота зарождалось такое сладкое и мягкое чувство защищённости.

— Думаю, нам вполне хватит места, — немного задумавшись, ответил Уэй. 

Джи удалился в спальню, чтобы найти вещи, в которых Фрэнк мог бы ходить дома. Он нашёл средней длины шорты и самую обычную футболку. Когда парень вернулся в гостиную и хотел было отдать вещи, но вдруг заметил, что котёнок, положив голову на подлокотник дивана, свернулся в калачик и уже засыпал.

— Эй, Фрэнки, тебе нужно переодеться и лечь на кроватку, — Уэй погладил Фрэнка по голове. Айеро в ответ на ласки неосознанно что-то замурлыкал, а Джерард, смотря на него, глупо улыбался.

— Давай же, сонный котёнок, спать лучше на кровати, там очень мягко, — Фрэнк лениво открыл глаза, но тут же прищурился из-за резкого света. Он смущённо принял вещи из рук парня и тут же вскочил, быстрым шагом направляясь в спальню, чтобы переодеться в домашнюю одежду. Джи в это время повесил куртку в прихожую и выключил свет во всей квартире.

— Ты закончил?, — деликатно спросил Джерард, перед тем как открыть дверь спальни. Услышав скомканное «да», он вошёл, чтобы самому сменить одежду. Кот стоял посреди комнаты, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, будто ожидая разрешения.

— Оу, да, ты ложись, — сказал Уэй. 

Ловко сменив узкие джинсы на свободные шорты и футболку с глубокими вырезами рукавов на обычную мешковатую, он завалился на кровать, выбивая из себя усталый стон. Дотянувшись рукой до выключателя, парень прошептал:

— Спокойной ночи, котёнок, — из него вырвался зевок.

– Спокойной... – промурлыкал Фрэнк перед тем, как его сознание начало медленно проваливаться в сновидения. Кровать такая мягкая, от чего парень почти сразу же отдался в такие соблазнительные объятия сна, возможно, самые лучшие объятия в мире.

Сон — самое лучшее место, где ты можешь видеть свои самые заветные желания будто в реальности, не различая границ воображения и действительности. И с каждым пробуждением ты жалеешь, что вообще проснулся; тебе так хочется воплотить сны в реальной жизни. И Фрэнк — не исключение. Он видит себя счастливым с любящим его человеком, который о нём заботится и воспринимает как обычного человека. 

«Я такой же, как и все люди. Просто у меня есть кошачьи уши и хвост, но это не отменяет факта, что я человек. Я также умею читать, писать и делать обыденные вещи, как все люди. Я умею работать, но меня не принимают только из-за моей "необычности". Этот мир устроен так, что большая часть человечества смотрит на твою "обложку", даже не пытаясь "прочитать" содержание. Но не все люди эгоистичны. У людей всё же есть шанс на мирное существование».   
Глаза закрылись, и сквозь темноту начали проявляться проблески желанных мечт  
.  
Джерард до сих пор не спал: он всегда имел проблемы с режимом, и вот сейчас, в темноте Уэй лежал и разглядывал своего новоиспечённого соседа. Тот довольно милый. И не из-за ушей или хвоста, Фрэнк был милый, как самый обыкновенный человек. Довольно худой с красивыми чертами лица и чёрными, словно ночь, волосами, в которых прятались такие же чёрные пушистые ушки. Они продолжали бездумно двигаться, тем самым вызывая улыбку у такого редко улыбающегося Джерарда. Парень боялся пошевелиться, так как ненароком обязательно прижмёт коту хвост. Безумно хотелось его обнять, и Джерард, уже в полудрёме, поддавшись своему странному желанию, аккуратно обвил талию парня и бережно притянул к себе. Нежная кожа с запахом дождя дурманила, унося с собой в мир снов, что Джи так давно не мог увидеть.


	3. good morning, sweetie

***

Не каждый день Джерард просыпался от ощущения чего-то тёплого и пушистого на груди. А если быть точнее — никогда. Сначала ему хотелось запаниковать и столкнуть это «нечто» с себя, но потом он взял себя в руки и открыл глаза. В них отчётливо отображался шок и непонимание. На нём лежал чёрный комочек шерсти, который сладко посапывал и даже не думал просыпаться. Уэй подумал, что кот просто забрался через окно, но через несколько минут к нему начали возвращаться обрывки вчерашнего дня: вот он вернулся домой, вот по обычаю поднялся на крышу, а вот... Но там точно был парень! А теперь кот.

И вот теперь нашлась последняя деталь, дополнившая сложившийся пазл. Джерард выдохнул, понимая что он еще не совсем сошёл с ума. Осторожно пошевелив рукой, он поднял её и положил на питомца, поглаживая его. Кот недовольно заворочался, переворачиваясь на спину и растягиваясь по телу соседа. Фрэнк уткнулся макушкой в подбородок Джи, от чего тот хихикнул, гладя его животик. 

***

Немного забывшись своим новым знакомством, Айеро забыл рассказать о своей ещё одной особенности. Иногда во сне он превращается в кота, не отдавая себе отчёт в этом. Возможно, его тело просто привыкло к одному облику и возвращалось к нему каждый раз. Фрэнк ничего не мог с этим поделать и поэтому просто смирился, даже не вспоминая об этом. И поэтому на следующее утро после пробуждения, он привычно потянулся, выпячивая свой зад и немного цепляя коготками футболку Уэя. Немного потоптавшись на нём, Фрэнк планировал продолжить спать, но как только осознал где и с кем он находится, тут же отбросил всякие мысли о сне. Кот спрыгнул с такой удобной груди и уселся рядом с пристально наблюдающим за ним, Джерардом. 

— Доброе утро, сладкий, — хихикнул Джи, почёсывая Фрэнки за ухом.

Айеро хотел было ответить ему, но у него вышло лишь мяукнуть. Уэй продолжал хихикать, от чего кот немного обиделся, зная: Джи в курсе, что он на самом деле человек. И в знак обиды Фрэнк вывернулся и укусил парня за палец, от чего Джерард звонко рассмеялся.

— А-я-яй, плохой котёнок, фу! — шутливо ругался Джи, начиная всё громче смеяться и пытаясь высвободить свой палец из крепкой хватки зубов Фрэнки. Но он даже не думал отпускать, злобно, но всё же осторожно сжимая челюсть.

— Да ладно тебе, Фрэнки, я же пошутил. Всё. Ну-ка отпусти, я отвернусь.

Айеро наконец послушался того, понимая, что ему нужно вернуться в человеческий облик. Спустя примерно минуту махинаций кот, уже в виде человека, улёгся обратно на кровать. 

— Придурок, — буркнул он, от чего Уэй разошёлся в очередном приступе смеха.

— Ну извини-и, котёнок, — протянул Джерард и бесстыдно улёгся на живот Фрэнка, устраиваясь поудобнее. Айеро даже опешил от такой наглости, но потом по нему разлилось тепло, рассекая злость и обиду. Он запустил руку в волосы лежащего на нём парня, начиная немного массировать его голову. И Уэю так стало приятно, что он тихо-тихо простонал, от удовольствия прикрывая глаза. 

***

Может, это начало их новой истории?


End file.
